


An Android Walks into a Bar

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gavin is an ass, Reader-Insert, reader is hank's goddaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: You own a bar pretty close to the police station, so you're not surprised when they come in and fill up the whole place celebrating. You also aren't surprised with Hank walks in with an android and Gavin throws a fit. You aren't surprised, but you are pretty entertained.(tbh just a short writing exercise trying to get used to writing these characters)





	An Android Walks into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually like posting my writing exercises since they're really rough but I really wanted to start contributing to this fandom since I love it so much.

Things for the Detroit police must be going pretty well, you think, as more cops file into your bar. Hank warned you this might happen, your bar being the closest to the precinct. Hank prefers Jimmy’s, you know this and that’s fine. Jimmy’s is great for when you don’t want anyone to bother you. Your place has a little more light, a little more of a modern touch. Not by much though.

A somewhat familiar face plops into the stool in front of you. You try not to frown because you like making money and not scaring away customers. Even if those customers are assholes. 

“Hey, sugar.” He says with that arrogant smile. What’s his name again? Something with a ‘G’. Garret? “Pitchers of beer for me and the boys. And keep the tab open, we’re going to be here for a while.”

You nod, getting the brew that he pointed out and filling the pitchers. “What’s the occasion?” You ask because you know he’s happy when you talk to him. And when he’s happy he drinks more and then he tips more. It’s a win-win. Even if you want to punch him the face.

“Just the end of a long week. Oh and the plastic’s gone.” He says, pouring his glass first before handing off the pitcher.

“Plastic?” You ask while mixing a drink for another cop at the end of the bar. You drop off a few other drink orders and come back to...Grayson?

“Android detective. Hank didn’t tell you?” He smiles. “CyberLife didn’t even want him back, makes sense since he ruined their entire business. And we don’t hire androids as detectives.”

He goes on and on about how he thinks this whole revolution is just a phase. You grind your teeth trying to ignore him. Hank told you about Connor but you two had never met. There wasn’t really a need. Hank tried to make it seem like Connor was just an annoyance but you had a feeling that he kind of enjoyed working with the android. 

You tune back in to his spiel - Gavin? Is it Gavin? You’re 90% sure it’s Gavin. “Glad that plastic prick’s gone, eh fellas?” Gavin clinks his drink with his fellow officers and detectives. “So what’s new with you sugar? You still owe me that date.” He leans forward.

You open your mouth to remind him that you owe him nothing when the door opens.The rowdy room goes quiet, so you turn your head to find Hank and someone else enter the bar.

“Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!” Gavin stands up and approaches the other guy. He seems taller than Gavin, definitely better dressed. Brown hair, beautiful freckled face. Too beautiful. This has to be Connor. Hank doesn’t really have any other friends.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Gavin barks as he approaches them. A few other cops step up a few feet behind Gavin. Hank gets in the middle of them.

“This is my goddaughter’s bar, I think I’m allowed.” Hank grits out. Connors eyes flit to you and you nod at him. He squints for a second. If he still had an LED you might be able to see if he was processing something. 

Gavin sneers, “What’s that thing doing here? It’s not allowed in here.”

“Hey!” You find yourself angrier and louder than you intended. Everyone’s eyes snap to you as you step out from behind the bar. “If you keep stirring shit up you won’t be allowed in here, Gavin. If you don’t like it you can leave.”

Gavin turns to you, “Excuse me?”

“Pay your tabs and get out. If anyone else has a problem, get out.”

“Bitch.” Gavin barely has time to say the word before Connor grabs him by his shirt collar. Gavin struggles to get loose but Connor has the obvious, mechanical advantage in strength. “Fuck off, let go of me!”

“You shouldn’t talk to her like that.” It’s the first thing he’s said throughout this whole exchange. It’s the first time you’ve heard his voice. You smirk and cross your arms.

Officers start putting dollar bills on the counter and paying out. Connor holds Gavin in place with one hand, backing him up against a wall.

“So that’s Connor.” Hank says, leaning against the bar. You two watch as Connor fishes out Gavin’s wallet and pulls out a few twenties. More than enough. Gavin’s muttering obscenities. And struggling against Connor’s hold. Cops file out, ignoring Gavin’s pleas for help.

“I like him.” You say and Hank side eyes you, pressing his lips together. “Gavin’s been a pain in my ass for weeks.” You explain.

Hank huffs out a laugh, “You and me both. S’cuse me a second.” He says walking up to Gavin and Connor. Hank grabs Gavin next and you imagine he’s whispering something deadly and to the effect of  _ quit talking to my goddaughter if you value your ability to walk _ . Gavin scowls at all of you as he’s pushed out of the bar. 

Connor walks up to and sticks out his hand, “Hello, I’m Connor.” 

You shake it and introduce yourself. “Gavin’s an asshole.”

“I agree.” Connor smiles. He’s still holding your hand. You don’t mind.

“Ahem. Some of us came here to drink.” Hank says. You pull your hand away, grabbing Gavin’s cash from Connor. You ignore the heat on your face as you collect the other bills from the bar and the tables.

“What do you want?” You ask, closing out the other tabs and putting the cash into the register.

“Whiskey. Make it a double and pour a shot of something for yourself. We’re celebrating.” Hank smiles. Connor’s brown eyes have glint to them. 

“Oh, what are we celebrating?” You ask, pouring a drink for yourself. You don’t usually drink on the job, it’s bad for business. But they kind of threw all your customers out anyway so you might as well.

Hank cheers you as he says, “Connor’s going to be the first deviant cop.” You smile and throw your shot back.

Connor laughs, “That’s probably not the best way to advertise it.”

“Well he’s going to be the first android police officer in detroit who actually wants to be a police officer. Hopefully he’ll get bumped up to detective soon after. It will all be official by Monday.”

You start laughing, almost uncontrollably. “They were all in here to celebrate you being out of their hair. Please, when you walk in on Monday, record Gavin’s reaction for me.” They laugh and Connor promises he will.

You chat with them as you pour out the half empty drinks the officers left behind. Connor stands to help you collect the glasses and pitchers. Hank watches the two of you, knowingly.


End file.
